The Wizarding World of Dudley Dursley
by LickedMurderWeapon
Summary: Dudley Dursley had always been afraid of magic until one day the woman he loved confessed to him that she was a part of the world he had spent so long trying to detach himself from. Now he must attempt to repair his relationship with his cousin and put aside his prejudices so that he can be the man that Violet and his children deserve him to be.
1. Chapter 1

Dudley Dursley had been afraid of magic ever since he was eleven years old and a giant of a man had given him a pig's tail. His fear had only grown over the years as he watched his dreaded cousin Harry going to a magical school and becoming a stronger wizard. Even though he was one of the most feared boys at Smelting's Academy he had still returned home feeling defenseless against Harry's abilities every summer.

And now the woman he loved and whom he planned to marry was sitting across from him at the kitchen table with her wand in her hand. "So you see Dudley, there's this whole other magical world just below the surface of your society," said Violet nervously, "and before I can agree to marry you, this is something I need to know you're O.K. with." Dudley took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves. He had definitely not expected this. He'd been raised his whole life to believe that witches and wizards were freaks of nature and dangerous to be around but Violet was so normal. He looked into her beautiful face which was framed by her dark hair and smiled. He knew just what he needed to say "Of course I'm O.K. with it darling. I think that is should just send a letter to my cousin."

A week later Dudley and Violet stood on an old London street. They passed by number eleven and looked on but number twelve was nowhere in sight. Perhaps Harry had given him a fake address? He wouldn't blame his cousin if he had, after all Dudley had spent the majority of his childhood beating his cousin up and generally being awful to Harry just like his parents had. They had encouraged him to do it as well, especially his father. While his mother's disdain for Harry was often passive-aggressive, his father had always encouraged violence, defending him when he bullied his classmates and all but cheering him on when he hit Harry. Dudley just wished his cousin would give him a chance, he had changed, or at least he thought he had. When those things had attacked him and Harry when they were fifteen he had seen how awful he was and felt the pain he had caused others he had vowed that he would change. Sure it hadn't been easy. He had to quit boxing hallway through his school year, much to his father's dismay, so he could start paying more attention to his studies. He stuck to the diet that the school nurse had given him and had eventually reached a more normal weight, although he did still have a heavyset build. Eventually he'd even gotten into a university business sciences program. That was how he'd met Violet. Her sister Karen was in his economics class and she had introduced the two of them to each other at a campus party. They had really hit it off with one another and were officially dating a few months later.

As he stood on the street looking distractedly about in case he had missed the house by mistake, he felt his fiancé grab onto his hand and begin to pull him towards the property line between number eleven and number thirteen Grimmauld Place. "What are you doing?" he said loudly. She turned and looked at him with her big, beautiful brown eyes, "Just close your eyes and trust me Dud." She said. So Dudley Dursley closed his eyes and let the woman he loved lead him forward. He grunted in pain as hit toe came into sudden contact with a stone step. "Oh sorry love, I should have warned you about the step. "said Violet ruefully. "Can I open my eyes yet?" muttered Dudley as he flexed his toes inside his shoe. "I think it should be alright now." said Violet. Dudley could hear the smile in her voice and couldn't help but grin himself in response as he opened his eyes. Directly in front of him was a green door with a shiny brass twelve on it just above the letter box. Harry hadn't lied to him after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley Dursley stood in front of his cousin's door and raised his hand to knock. It had been almost six years since he'd last seen Harry and he was quite frankly terrified because he didn't know how Harry would react to seeing him. In Dudley's mind they had last parted on what seemed like reasonable terms or at the very least on better terms than they had ever parted before. However there was a small nagging doubt at the back of Dudley's mind that seemed to say that the ways he'd tried to tell Harry he was sorry about all the years of hell he'd helped put Harry through hadn't been enough. Had he been a little bit older he would have been more direct and apologised directly but being young and having no idea of where to start he'd instead settled on leaving small tokens for Harry and hoping he would get the message. Dudley took a deep, steadying breath and rapped smartly on the door. A few seconds later Harry Potter opened the door and said, "So you actually pitched up Big D." Dudley turned bright pink and felt his voice disappear into his throat. Harry grinned. "To be honest," he said, "I was just about to come and look for you. Ginny and I haven't gotten around to removing all of the anti-muggle charms yet. Getting past the ministry regulations about them is harder than you'd believe." Harry stood aside to reveal a narrow entrance hall and gestured for Violet and Dudley to enter. They walked past him into the house. The corridor was a pale yellow colour and the many mirrors on the walls made the narrow space appear much larger and more inviting. Harry indicated a small stone staircase that seemed to lead down to a basement. Dudley went down the stairs and found himself in an old-fashioned kitchen. Sunlight streamed in through a window and a slight woman with shoulder-length red hair stood at a counter. Her tongue was poking out of the corner of her mouth and her wand was pointed at an ornamental teapot. Harry entered the room, just as the teapot exploded. Harry shook his head. "Ginny, love, why don't you let Kreacher do it?" The redheaded woman grinned "Well he _is_ on his break right now. I didn't want to bother him." Ginny pointed her wand at the shattered teapot and the shards reassembled themselves. Dudley gulped. This was a lot more magic than he had expected and it was making him nervous. He peered out the window and then immediately wished he hadn't. Just outside the window was an impossible ocean. Dudley hastily stumbled back and collapsed into a chair. Violet rushed over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. He could feel himself shaking and looking into Violet's concerned face only made it worse. Suddenly there was a spurt of laughter from the door. Dudley turned to see Harry doubled over in laughter. He could feel the anger rising in him. He fought to control it but as he looked at his cousin's laughing face it became harder to control. this had been a mistake, his cousin didn't want to reconcile with him, he just wanted to humiliate him. Then Harry stood up and gasped for air. "I'm sorry!" Harry choked. "I guess I didn't really think. But I suppose the fact that you haven't punched anyone yet is a good sign." And suddenly Dudley was laughing too. "I suppose lots of things have changed," he said.

An hour later the four of them were sitting at the kitchen table. "So that's what I've been doing for the past six years." concluded Dudley. Violet smiled gently and took Dudley's hand. "So what about you Violet?" said Ginny, beaming with interest. "Well I graduated Hogwarts the year before the war," said Violet "I went to France with my family shortly before Voldemort took power. When we got the news we decided to stay there. He was killing muggleborns left and right! Afterwards we moved back here. My sister went off to university and I started training to be a healer at St Mungo's. I work with creature-induced injuries now." Violet and Ginny talked animatedly about Hogwarts and their jobs. Dudley sat and let the words flow over him. Some, like "quidditch," he recognised from his days growing up with Harry. Others like "Gryffindor" and "Hufflepuff" were completely alien to him. Slowly the conversation turned to the upcoming wedding. It turned out that Harry and Ginny had recently been married themselves. Dudley congratulated his cousin and reached into his jacket pocket. He handed a small white card to Harry. "It's a save the date." Said Dudley, "We got them printed this morning and I thought I'd deliver this one personally." Harry took the card and pocketed it. "We'll be there Dudley." he said and the two of them hugged for the first time in their lives.

Later Dudley and Violet stood outside on the street and began their walk back to the station. He turned to Violet who was smiling like a mad person. "I can't believe that I just met the Harry Potter! And Ginny too! I mean I'm not much for sports but she's amazing. There's a kid on our ward who was just bit by a werewolf and he's a huge Harpies fan. Do you think she'd come meet him if I asked nicely?" Dudley smiled gently at his fiancé. The meeting with Harry had been far better than he had expected. He hoped that dinner with his parents that night would go half as well.

Dudley sat in his parent's dining room. His mother had really pulled out all of the stops for this dinner. She had even recreated the magnificent pudding she had made many years before and which Harry had been accused of dropping on the floor. Dudley and Violet had spent rather a lot of time debating how to tell his parents about the engagement and about Violet. Vernon already did not like Violet. He didn't like the fact that he didn't know what it was she did for a living, he really didn't like her sister Karen or Karen's wife Laura and the fact that Dudley and Violet were of different races probably didn't help matters much. Figuring that it was probably best just to get this over with Dudley stood up. "Mum," he said, "dad, there is something we need to tell you. Violet and I are getting married." Petunia stopped in the middle of serving desert and Dudley could see her glancing nervously at his father. Vernon had turned a rather unattractive shade of puce. _Well,_ thought Dudley, _in for a penny, in for a pound_ and said, "And what's more, she is a witch." Silence fell over the room until Vernon slammed his hand down onto the table, causing the plates to rattle and the pudding to wobble. Petunia shrank back against the wall as her husband rose quickly. "How dare you!" Vernon yelled "You sit here and eat at my table, you had the years of education which I paid for and you have lived under my roof for God knows how many years! You ungrateful little brat!" Spit flew from Vernon's mouth as he continued to yell. "Vernon, please," said Petunia quietly "The neighbours…" but Vernon wasn't fazed by his wife's desperate pleas and continued to yell at the top of his lungs. "I swear to you Dudley, if marry this freak you will never see another cent from us ever again! No son of mine will ever marry one of them and that is final!" Dudley stopped, took a deep breath and looked his father deep in the eyes, "Well then," he said calmly, "I guess I'm not your son anymore." He took Violet's hand and led her towards the door. Petunia chased after the two of them as they walked down Privet Drive. Dudley slowed down to let her catch up. He looked into his mother's wet face. "He'll come around," she said between her sobs, "I know he will. Just give him time." Dudley smiled at his mother, "You're probably right." he said, not believing it for a second. He handed his mother a small white card that was identical to the one he had given his cousin earlier that day. "Just in case," he whispered and he hugged his mother close.

 _ **Thanks to everyone who pointed out the coding errors in this post. I have done my best to remove them. Hopefully I should have chapter three ready to publish either tomorrow or Saturday.**_


	3. Chapter 3

His father had not come around. The weeks following the disastrous dinner had been filled with turmoil. Vernon's rage had not abated that night and when Petunia had showed him the save the date card the next day he had ripped it to pieces. Dudley suspected that this had been the final nail in the coffin of his parent's marriage. It was only a few days afterwards that Petunia had moved out. She had stayed with Dudley and Violet for a few weeks, helping them plan the wedding, until she found an apartment relatively close to her son and his fiancé. She seemed reluctant to go through with the divorce at first. Having spent so many years attempting to keep up appearances and save face with her neighbours, Petunia now found herself at the centre of her friend's gossip. Yet, despite everything she seemed to be much happier now that she was able to reclaim some of her independence. She had even started working again as a secretary in a small business run by a friend of Karen's. Dudley could see his mother was trying very hard to put aside some of the prejudices that she had shared with his father. She listened attentively to Violet's description of what she did for work and to the tales Violet and her school friends told from their days at Hogwarts. By the time that the wedding approached in mid-June, Petunia Dursley was almost a new person but still, a small part of her hopped that her husband would come to see the light in the same way she did.

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Dudley woke up feeling as though he might burst with happiness. He turned to face the side of his bed where Violet would normally be lying. But today that spot was empty. She had been staying with her sister for the past few days and Dudley missed her dreadfully. Soon it would no longer matter though because in just a few short hours he would be watching her walk down the aisle and then the two of them would be together forever. He slowly got out of bed and looked out of the window. The sun was shining brightly. Dudley smiled and turned to begin getting ready.

He entered the kitchen later that morning to find his mother cooking breakfast. Seated at the table was Piers Polkiss who was Dudley's best man. "You ready for this Big D?" Piers asked smiling. Dudley nodded, afraid that if he spoke his voice might crack with excitement. His mother set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him and squeezed his shoulder gently. Dudley picked through the food. He was both too happy and nervous to eat. He turned to Piers and said, "You have the ring right?" Piers reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small jewellery box. Inside lay a small silver ring with a beautiful square-cut violet tanzanite jewel in the centre. Vi had chosen it shortly after they had gotten engaged and Dudley had bought it immediately and had it engraved that day but what Violet didn't know was that Dudley had gone to Harry to get the ring enchanted. Now if she held it up to her ear she would hear a quiet rendition of their song, the same song that they would dance to that evening as husband and wife. Dudley couldn't stop smiling as he slowly ate his breakfast. Two o'clock couldn't come soon enough.

Dudley stood at the front of the church. Some of his earlier excitement had worn off and now he just felt incredibly scared. What if this was the wrong decision? Maybe he wasn't cut out for marriage? He thought about his parents. The one relationship he had expected to last forever had recently fallen apart because of him. He loved Violet and he didn't think anything could change that but what if the fear and hatred that he had been taught to treat the magical community with bubbled up again? He his best to keep it down but sometimes Violet would casually mention something that had happened while she was at school or at work and he would have to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. He could feel sweat dripping into his eyes and his heart was beating faster. There was still time to run and he should run. Violet deserved better than him. Then the music started and the bridesmaids began their slow walk towards him. Then he caught his first glimpse of her and all of his fears vanished because Violet was coming towards him in a beautiful white gown with splashes of red all across it. Suddenly it wasn't sweat on his face but tears. This beautiful, magical, angel was coming towards him and she fully intended to say that she would be with him forever.

Harry had very kindly agreed to be the master of ceremonies at the wedding reception. Dudley could see the shock and awe in the faces of the wizards and witches in the audience when his cousin stood up but after Harry had made a few jokes the audience was happily laughing. One by one the speakers got up to make their speeches. Piers went first with some customary tale of tomfoolery from the boys' school days; Violet's father spoke about how happy he was to be accepting Dudley as a son. Finally Dudley stood up for his speech. He started off by thanking everyone for coming and thanking the previous speakers. Then he turned to his wife and said, "Violet, I can honestly say that you have made me happier than I could ever have hoped to be. Thank you for agreeing to be my wife and for always being by my side. You are the most amazing person I have ever met or that I ever will meet. I love you and I will always be there for you." At this point Dudley was choking back tears. He handed the microphone back to Harry. He had prepared a much longer speech but at that moment he realised he couldn't go on. He sat down next to his wife and took her hand under the table.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur. Dudley wished he could pause the night and have it last for ever. As he held his wife close to him, the two of them danced slowly together as the music rushed past them. Time seemed both to fly and to hold perfectly still. At that point Dudley knew only one thing for certain. He loved this woman and he could never let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas was set to be an unusual affair this year. Dudley, Violet and even Petunia had been invited to spend Christmas with Harry and his family. On Christmas day, the three of them would travel to Grimmauld Place and spend an afternoon doing whatever it was that Wizards did at Christmas. To be perfectly honest Dudley was nervous. He wasn't entirely sure he would be able to get through the whole day without freaking out around the magic that was bound to be flying around. In the months since the wedding Vi had been doing her best to acclimatise him to the use of casual magic and he did feel that he had improved. However Harry had had the foresight to tell him that Christmas at the Potter's was often an extremely crowded affair. Apparently because of this, gift-giving was of a strictly secret Santa nature. Every adult was to bring a gift for another adult and every child for another child. Dudley already had his gift wrapped neatly at the bottom of his cupboard. His gifts for Violet and his mother were well hidden elsewhere. He knew that both of them had an incredibly curious nature and would both try to ruin the surprise beforehand. However years of growing up in the same household as Petunia had left him with a number of tricks to hide things he didn't want to be found.

A week before Christmas, Violet came up to Dudley and told him that she wanted to do the last of her Christmas shopping and asked if he would come with her. He readily agreed. His office had closed a few days earlier and he was already out of his mind with boredom. Half an hour later the two of them were on the train to central London. When they reached their destination Violet took Dudley's hand firmly and determinedly led him towards what appeared to be a rather dingy little pub. At first he hadn't noticed it and as it drew nearer he decided that it didn't look like a good place to stop for a quick drink. He tried to draw Violet's attention to this fact but she ignored him and continued to walk determinedly towards the bar. She had always been stubborn and her stubbornness had led the two of them to get lost on more than one trip around strange cities and had thus lead to may interesting discoveries and mini-adventures that they would probably never forget. This time however, Dudley was certain that Violet was wrong. He dug his heals into the ground and protested loudly. His wife stopped and looked at him. "Dudley,I'm afraid that this is once again one of those times I'm going to need you to trust me." she said. "You know I trust you Vi," said Dudley in an exasperated tone of voice, "But I've really got a bad feeling about this place." Violet looked Dudley dead in the eyes "That's because you're meant to," she said. Dudley gave in. He knew the look on Violet's face. She would not budge at this point and it would be much easier for him if he just gave in. Together they walked into the pub. To Dudley's surprise he found himself in a fairly well-lit and clean place which seemed far less unsavoury than the outside appeared. An old man stood behind the counter, wiping down the bar. Violet nodded at him. "We're just going out into the Alley, Tom. " The old man grinned a toothless grin at her and ushered her behind the past him. Violet lead Dudley into the back room and tapped a brick in the middle of the wall above the bins. The wall opened up and Dudley found himself standing in a crowded street. Violet pulled him through before he could react. This was probably for the best. Rather than panicking about the fact that apparently there were walls in London that were not really walls, Dudley found himself instead trying to process the amazing street he was in. Violet grinned at him "Welcome to London's premier magical shopping district." She said while Dudley continued to stare around him open mouthed. Violet laughed. "Come on," she said, "I'll buy you a crepe."

A few minutes later she and Dudley were sitting outside a small coffee shop next to a second-hand bookshop. Dudley took a large bite from his crepe and enjoyed the delicious burst of warm caramel flowing into his mouth. He looked at Violet and saw she was looking fairly sadly at her food. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him and gave a small smile "Sorry. It's just sometimes coming here reminds me so much of the days before the war. This place used to be an ice-cream parlour. I came here with my sister when I was sixteen. The year after that the war started. I had to flee the country shortly afterwards. Sometimes I forget just how much the world has changed." Suddenly she began to cry. Dudley looked at Violet. He honestly had no idea what to say. There was so much pain in his wife's voice and he had no idea what he could do in order to help take it away. Dudley often forgot how much he didn't know about Violet's life but from time to time there would be moment's like this one where she would suddenly see something that would remind her of something from the past. When this happened she would become sad and look off into the middle distance for a while. Sometimes she would be willing to talk to him about the problems she was thinking about, other times she would just begin to cry. In both of these cases, all he could do was what he did now as he pulled her close to him and just held her until she seemed to feel better. He could hear her sobs begin to slow as her crying wound down to a sniffle. He tilted her head up to look into her face and kissed her gently on her forehead.

Later the two of them strode down the street looking at the various shops. Dudley was fascinated by the items he saw in the shop windows. There was everything from solid gold cauldrons to clothes made of fabric which changed colour depending on the angle you looked at them from. For the first time in his life he felt a twinge of jealousy towards Harry. He imagined how he would have reacted to many of the items he saw in this place when he was eleven. He felt sure that he would most likely have yelled and screamed at his father to buy him everything and felt equally sure that within a month everything he had bought would have been lost or broken. Violet didn't seem half as interested in the items as he was, although that was probably because none of it was new to her. She charged down the street barley pausing to glance at the shop names until at last she ground to a halt outside a small, brightly lit shop. She waited a moment for Dudley to catch up before entering. The walls of the store were lined with some of the most exquisite jewellery he had ever seen. There were necklaces with single stones on the end which, according to a sign below, changed colour to match the wearer's outfit. There were bracelets covered in intricate carvings which changed as he watched them. In a glass display case sat watches with planets instead of hands. There were bracelet charms which moved of their own accord and a box of what were apparently self-engraving rings. Never in his life had Dudley been more enthralled by jewellery. Violet turned to him. "I was thinking of getting your mom a gift while I was here. Do you think she'd prefer a charm or one of those necklaces?" Dudley grinned, "I'm thinking the necklace. You know mum, she just goes wild for a practical piece of jewellery." Violet nodded and grabbed one with a simple teardrop stone pendant. She also grabbed a pair of earrings to match. She walked up to the counter and handed the items to the woman behind it. Dudley reached for his wallet, intending to at least attempt to persuade his wife to let him help pay, but she waved him away. She reached into her bag and took out a large handful of gold which she used to pay for the jewellery.

Dudley and Violet spent a good few hours on the wizard shopping street he had now learned was called Diagon Alley. They went through the book shop and Violet dragged him off to look at the pet shop. She cooed over a litter of what looked like kittens but, according to a sign were mixed with something called a Kneazle. They finished up their shopping with a drink in the pub before they returned home. All in all, Dudley was delighted to find himself slowly beginning to enjoy the gradual introduction into this strange new world.

 _ **Hey guys, sorry bout the delay in updates. I've been writing exams. Hopefully I should be back to more regular updates soon.**_


End file.
